Try Again
Try Again is a song by Fire Bomber and was released on the album Second Fire!! as track 10. It appears as an insert song in the Macross 7 television series and briefly in Macross Δ as well. Occurrences Macross 7 *Episode 40 A Feeling That Teaches Beyond the Stars **The second song Sound Force plays. *Episode 41I'm Crazy About Mylene **By Sound Force when Mylene is absent *Episode 46 Gamlin's Revolt **By Sound Force to stop a Gavil-possessed Gamlin. *Episode 47 Basara Dies **By Sound Force to wake up the prisoners while Emerald Force attack Goram and Zomd. Macross Δ *Episode 19 Lyrics Romaji = Tatta ikkyoku no rokkunrooru Ashita he hibiiteku Asayake no kagata he Omae wo saegiru mono wa nani mo nai Tatakai tsuzukeru sora ni Oorora wa oritekuru Uchi hishigareta yoru Omae wa hitoribotchi ja nai Itsudatte Tatta hitotsu no kotoba de Mirai wa kimaru no sa Oretachi no biito wa Kagayaku daiyamondo Hontou no sora he hontou no sora he Inochi kagayaku sora he FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY Nobotte yukou TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN kinou ni te wo futte FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY Shinjiru kagiri TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN Ashita wo aiseru sa Tatta hitotsu no mayoi ga Chansu wo dame ni suru Arashi no naka datte hitomi sorasanai Saa nando demo saa nando demo Yarinaoseru sa kitto FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY Nobotte yukou TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN Akiramenaide FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY Shinjiru kagiri TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN Hi wa mata noboru darou Tatta ikkyoku no rokkunrooru Ashita he hibiiteku Asayake no kagata he Omae wo saegiru mono wa nani mo nai |-| Kanji = たった一曲のロックンロール 明日へと響いてく 朝焼けの彼方へ おまえをさえぎるものは何もない 戦い続ける空に オーロラは降りてくる 打ちひしがれた夜 おまえは一人ぼっちじゃない いつだって たった一つの言葉で 未来は決まるのさ 俺たちのビートは 輝くダイアモンド 本当の空へ 本当の空へ 命輝く空へ FLY AWAY FLY AWAY 昇ってゆこう TRY AGAIN TRY AGAIN 昨日に手を振って FLY AWAY FLY AWAY 信じる限り TRY AGAIN TRY AGAIN 明日を愛せるさ たった一つの迷いが チャンスをダメにする 嵐の中だって瞳そらさない さあ何度でも さあ何度でも やりなおせるさ きっと FLY AWAY FLY AWAY 昇ってゆこう TRY AGAIN TRY AGAIN あきらめないで FLY AWAY FLY AWAY 信じる限り TRY AGAIN TRY AGAIN 陽はまた昇るだろう たった一曲のロックンロール 明日へと響いてく 朝焼けの彼方へ おまえをさえぎるものは何もない |-| English = If only one rock 'n' roll song Echoes into tomorrow There won't be anything to keep you from the distant morning glow In the embattled sky, An aurora descends In the beaten night, You're not alone Now and forever With only a single word The future is decided Our beat is A shining diamond Into the true sky into the true sky Our life shining into the sky FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY Let's rise up TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN Wave goodbye to yesterday FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY Believe with all your heart TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN You'll be loved tomorrow Only one mistake Can ruin your chance But, in the middle of storms, don't avert your eyes C'mon, over and over again, c'mon, over and over again, You can surely start over FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY Let's rise up TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN Don't ever give up FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY Believe with all your heart TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN Make the sun rise again If only one rock 'n' roll song Echoes into tomorrow There won't be anything to keep you From the distant morning glow Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble, this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Macross 7 Category:Insert Songs